


Talking To the Moon(y)

by WolfstarandSoangeloShiper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Azkaban, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sirius Black in Azkaban, im sorry im crying too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarandSoangeloShiper/pseuds/WolfstarandSoangeloShiper
Summary: When Sirius is in Azkaban he thinks of Remus and remembers the song by Bruno Mars Talking To the Moon
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Talking To the Moon(y)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My moon my new moon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+moon+my+new+moon).



"Ahhhhhhhhh" Sirius screams of insanity as he feels the dementors suck away what feels like the last bit of his soul. He tries to glimpse outside to find a full moon igniting the sky. He immediately thinks of Remus and its almost as if he can hear the howling of the hunger-crazed werewolf howling at the full moon.

"I know you're somewhere out there somewhere far away I want you back, I want you back, My neighbors think I'm crazy"

The other prisoners all imprisoned, some who deserve to be there and some who like him don't.

"But they don't understand You're all I have, you're all I have"

" Why" he thinks to himself. And Peter the traitor, the rat, Sirius never liked him anyway.

But Remus was all Sirius had the sliver of happiness in his demented life until they took that away too.

As his sanity slowly slips away he starts mumbling to himself, to the moon.

"At night, when the stars light up my room

  
I sit by myself

  
Talking to the moon

  
Trying to get to you

  
In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too

  
Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon?"

  
Oh how he wishes Remus was talking back to him if he could just feel Remus one more time.

His hands, his golden eyes, and his lips that always knew how to make him feel better.

Which he could touch Remus's scars, that caused him so much pain but where he would shudder when they were touched.

He knows everything that been going on, all the Daily Prophets, accusing him of being a mass murderer, but he doesn't care.

They say hes gone mad, wild.

"I'm feeling like I'm famous, the talk of the town

They say I've gone mad

Yeah, I've gone mad"

Oh how he wishes Remus was talking back.

"Do you ever hear me calling?"  


Remus driven by the wolf inside him rips through the forest before coming to an abrupt stop in the middle of the woods where the pain became too much....

The next morning Remus sleeps throughout they day and the next evening he sits by his window read and drinking his tea with tears in his eyes remembering what Sirius didn't.

"But they don't know what I know

  
'Cause when the sun goes down, someone's talking back

  
Yeah, they're talking back, oh"

He stares up at the brightest star in the sky, the North Star, Sirius.

"I know you're somewhere out there

  
Somewhere far away...."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic plz write feed back.


End file.
